Finding Him Again
by RainbowShelby
Summary: The sequel to Back to December. When Quinn and Daryl get Separated again, She will stop at nothing to find him. With something leading her towards a Jail that could easily end in her death, will she find her Love again.


**Finding Him Again.**

**AN: i know i've Been MIA for a long time. but i'm back hopefully. Here's the Sequel to back to December. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sequel to _Back to December_**

Quinn had never ran so much in her life than she had in that moment, after shoving Carol towards Daryl's motorcycle, she had ran into the woods in an attempt to lose the walkers. She had lost Andrea some time during her personal marathon. Her heartbeat pounding in her ears; she didn't know where they were going to meet up, she didn't even know where she was, all she knew is she had to get to a car. She had to find Daryl.

Her Daryl.

She stumbled onto a small shed; empty with a tool bench and an old cot. She fell onto the cot trying not to inhale it's scent. She slowly felt her self succumb to the darkness.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_a horse neighing woke Quinn up the morning after finding Daryl again, she unwrapped Daryl's arms from around her and sat up._

"_Lori Grimes?" the woman sitting on the horse said. Lori stepped up. "Carl's been shot."_

_Loris goes to get on but Dale stopped her. Quinn walked over to him._

"_Let her go. If Carl's been shot; she needs to be there." she said; The girl told the group where to meet up with Rick, Shane, and Carl. Daryl who had wrapped his arms around Quinn pulled her to his truck._

_20 minutes later they found a beautiful farm house waiting for them, Quinn smiled and Squeezed Daryl's hand._

"_how long do you think it will last?" She whispered to him; he turned to her and pulled her close; he kissed her temple, not knowing how to answer_

* * *

Quinn cursed as the ford she had found near the shed slowed to a stop; Smoke rolling out from under the hood. She grabbed her back pack consisting of Food and Clothes and jumped out of the truck and looked around, sighing. She knew it was dangerous to go by foot but she had no other choice. She fasted the bag to her body and began walking; hoping she would find a car with gas soon. She clutched the butcher knife to her chest and continued on her journey.

Praying to whoever was listening to let her see Daryl and the group one more time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Quinn smiled as she helped Andrea put up her tent; she felt safer being at the farm, being back with Daryl. Safer than she had been for a while. Daryl walked past and flashed her a small smirk._

"_So you and Daryl used to date, huh?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to find Shane; head now shaved, standing there._

"_Yeah Why?" she asked;_

"_Nothing just can't picture it, your a Victoria Secret Model and he's the poster boy for the inbred society."_

_Quinn's usual soft gaze hardened as she stood straighter and shoved the ex-police officer._

"_Daryl might be a lot of things but he ain't inbred, Asshole. And yeah we might not look like we're meant to be. But there was never anyone else for me. Daryl was the only constant in my life."_

_Shane stared as the Petite brunette stomped off towards the house. She found Lori sitting in a rocker,_

"_How's Carl?" she asked; Lori looked up at the young woman who had become a friend and smiled._

"_he's doing better, should be up and around soon." Lori said; Quinn nodded and sat down next to Lori._

* * *

A Car dealership was the answer to Quinn's problem, having a friend who owned one she knew where the keys and the gas was. She grabbed a couple of gas cans and began siphoning gas from a couple surrounding cars. She filled three before finding a small black truck. She loaded the tanks into the back and grabbed the information. She pulled tan ice pick from the tool belt on her waist and entered the building, she went into the manager's office where the keys were and found the manager; body decaying and black blood poring his mouth, it lunged but Quinn stabbed it in the forehead. She hurried and found the right key just in case more walkers had heard the noise. She ran back to the truck and took off.

* * *

_Flash-back_

"_Let me go with you." Quinn begged Daryl as he got one of the horses ready. Daryl shook his head with a smirk._

"_Lady-Bird, we both know you can't hunt for shit, sides the old man might not let us stay, so I'm going to check for another place like this, alright?"_

_Quinn nodded and kissed Daryl's cheek. She went to walk off only to have Daryl pull her into a kiss, If lasted only a couple seconds but to Quinn it was perfect and didn't last long enough. They broke apart and Daryl put his forehead on hers._

"_i love ya Lady-Bird." _

"_i love you too Dixon." she said as Daryl got onto the horse and trotted off. _

_Mid-afternoon; Quinn was started by Andrea Yelling about a walker that had got past the fence. She quickly emerged from the TV where she was reading with Sophia and found the men of the group running towards the walker. Andrea was on top of the RV readying the Rifle._

"_Andrea Don't." Dale warned but Andrea didn't listen and took the shot. Quinn saw the man go down and her gut twisted. She took off full force towards them._

"_DARYL!" She screamed seeing him laying on the ground. Rick and Shane helped him up and towards the house while Quinn ran to get Hershel._

_An hour later Hershel said Daryl would be fine. Quinn had calmed down; and made her way outside, only to find Andrea talking._

"_I'm sorry Okay!" Andrea said to Dale, "I had the shot, you would have done the same thing."_

_Upon seeing Andrea; the anger returned; she began running full force towards the blonde, spearing her to the ground and began throwing punches._

"_you stupid bitch. He could have died! I could have lost him because of you. You stupid slut."_

_Suddenly she's lifted of off Andrea. _

"_Calm down Quinn." Shane's voice soothed Quinn as she relaxed; she pushed off of him._

"_if you don't know how yo use a fucking gun; keep your hands off of them. Bitch." she spat on her and stomped back into the house._

* * *

Quinn fell to her knees on the floor of the motel. Tears streaming down her face; she couldn't go on. She could hear the groans of the walkers that surrounded her safe haven of the night. She looked out the window and sighed.

She **had** to move on she had be lodged up in the barn for a month. The sun was just rising as she packed her bag up. She looked down at the map that laid on the table. She was 50 miles from a Jail; and she was going to check it out. She thought it seemed like a good place to start. She found a Bronco and threw her bag in; she transferred the gas tanks to the Bronco and climbed in.

The tape deck began playing _Back In Black_ causing Quinn to smile for the first time in a long time. She let herself think back when she pulled Daryl to the Midnight Premiere of Iron Man. How he made fun of her Comic Book Collection; Her Marvel collection and her inner nerd.

"it only Tony Stark was here." she whispered as the song changed.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_Daryl was back in their tent reading one of the books that Quinn had grabbed. It was some James Patterson book but he didn't mind; he had learned a long time ago not to comment of her Entertainment choices. He heard Carl talking to Quinn as they discussed superheroes. Daryl scoffed; the woman could talk for months about Superheroes._

"_Hulk would be awesome; all he'd have to do is Stomp on the walkers.!" Carl said; he heard Quinn laugh_

"_what if he got bit as Bruce? Then we'd have to deal with a infected Hulk."_

_Carl giggled as Sophia, who Quinn thought as a little sister, walked up and joined the conversation. He gazed at his lady bird, the book forgotten on his lap. She was smiling but her eyes showed a loss; Daryl knew she wanted kids; they had discussed it before things went down hill. But he couldn't bring a kid into the world not when it's the way it was now. Hell he had always wanted Quinn to have his kids._

"_Daryl?" He heard her say he opened his eyes to see her sitting on the cot, "you alright?"_

"_well I ain't dead." he growled. Her soft smile grew. "get over here then."_

* * *

"well you can tell by the way I walk;I'm a woman's ma. No time to talk. Music loud and women warm..." Quinn stopped realizing what she was doing, "Fuck; I need help."

she could see the outline of the Jail as her eyes blurred; she shook her head and her vision cleared. She began to make the Hike up the hill past the first gate; which was torn down as if ran over. She almost lost her nerve as she got closer to the second gate. She hurried to the inner gate only to come face to face with Glenn. She smiled

"Glenn Coco! You're a sight for sore eyes. I hope your fucking real or I'm gonna be pissed." He looked at her shocked before yelling for someone to help him. They opened the gate and Quinn smiled before hugging Glenn. "when did you become a twin?"

Then she fell to the ground.

* * *

_Quinn ran beside Carol fending off walkers when Daryl pulled up._

"_Go Carol!" Quinn yelled; Carol shook her head and asked about her. "Sophia needs you alive! I'll find you guys okay!"_

_She shoved carol towards the Motorcycle and watched them take off; Quinn frowned and ran off into the woods. _

_On the highway, Sophia ran to her mother as Daryl looked around for the familiar brunette._

"_where's Quinn?" he asked. Carol frowned; Sophia looked up at her._

"_she told me to go. That Sophia needed me. She pushed me Daryl she sacrificed herself. But she said she'd find us."_

_Daryl glared at her, before cursing and kicking a car tire. Sophia began crying on her mom's side. Daryl stared out into the woods; pleading with Quinn to appear._

_She never did._

* * *

Maggie ran into the c-block and called for Carol. Glenn followed behind carrying Quinn. A collection of gasps filled the room as each member of the group saw the girl.

"was she bit?" Rick asked, Glenn glared at the leader but shook his head. "Go get Daryl and Merle, Carl."

the boy smiled at his father for the first time in what seemed like ages and ran off towards the back tower; where The Dixon brother were keeping watch.

"DARYL!" he yelled excitedly; the Dixon boys turned to find out what had the boy in such a good mood as he clambered up the stairs; stumbling up the top few steps "SHE DID IT! QUINN FOUND US!"

Joy filled the younger Dixon but he didn't dare show it; not in front of Merle.

"Quinn as in Lady bird?" Merle asked looking at his younger brother. Carl's grin widened and he nodded. "well damn little brother let's go!"

The Dixon and Carl made their way back to the cell block; Daryl stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the still form of his Quinn. To him she looked like one of the corpses on the crime shows she made him watch with her.

"what happened?!" he demanded as he finally sat down beside her.

"She was walking up to the inner gate when I spotted her. I couldn't tell if she was a walker but she was muttering to herself and doing a weird strut." Glenn started. "she came straight up to gate and said 'Glenn Coco! You're a sight for sore eyes. I hope your fucking real or I'm gonna be pissed.' me and Maggie let her in and then she collapsed."

Daryl took Quinn's hand as Carol began washing her, Merle looked down at the younger woman, the woman who had taken both Dixon's world by storm, and smiled. He would be having a long talk with her when she awoke.

Two hours later Quinn began to come to, only to see Merle's smiling face looking down at her.

"I'm in hell ain't I?" she asked the older Dixon, who laughed at her. "cause there is no way in hell this is heaven."

"and how do you know that Lady Bird?" he asked; Quinn struggled to sit up.

"cause Lex would be the creep watching me while I slept; not you." she mumbled. Merle chuckled and shoved a bowl of oatmeal towards her and ordered her to eat. Carl ran in; saw that she was awake and ran back out. Quinn looked at Merle confused; the redneck just smirked.

"what's going on, Merle. How did you mee-" Quinn is interrupted by something clattering to the floor not far off deeper in the jail; followed by the sound of foot steps running. Quinn eyed the doorway; hope filling her chest as the footsteps got closer. Not seconds later Daryl was standing in the doorway. He froze upon seeing her awake; Quinn some how found the strength to run up to him. He caught her as she collapsed into his arms. Daryl pulled her into a kiss not caring who was in the room. The only thing that mattered was the woman he held in his arms.

His Quinn.

* * *

_Quinn sat in her grandfather's Apple tree, munching on an apple and reading The Hobbit_. _She heard someone curse and looked up to see the men her grandfather had hired to build a new barn standing around one man who was covered in someone's Soda. Quinn laughed at the sight of a grown man throwing a tantrum. She noticed a man a little older than her making his way towards her hiding spot._

"_hey how soon are you guys gonna be done?" she yelled down at him. The man jumped and looked around. When he didn't see anyone he shook his head and ignored it. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! Asshole."_

_the man; afraid that the heat had finally gotten to him sat down and took a drink of water._

"_son of a bitch." Quinn muttered before aiming her apple core and flinging at the man._

"_OW...WHAT THE HELL?!" he yelled looking up at the apple tree; surprised to see a young woman sitting among the branches._

"_I asked you a question." Quinn said with a smirk._

"_hell girl I dunno. I just show up and do my job." Quinn jumped down; landing next to the man; scaring him. "Jesus you part fucking monkey or something?"_

"_The name is Quinn, Quinn Anderson. You?"_

"_Daryl Dixon"_

_~The End~_


End file.
